nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk in the park: Who is doing the walking is the question. 2/1/16
'Participants' Uchiha Kaosu, Nara Shikake (NPC) 'Title: Dog Walking: Who is doing the walking man or beast?' Shikake: -Shikake had been sitting upon one of the rooftops over looking the village thinking about things including the fact there was an exam coming up. His dark brown eyes looked down watching the people milling around, he has noticed some genin working to gain notice in the village likely to have the chance of gaining a rank. He shifted his form watching the faces of the people talking not even knowing this lazy ninja was resting just three stories up above them. He debated throwing a couple of those genin a mission before they needed to leave but has just kind of spaced it till now... Well... He could at least get one of them to do a simple mission and noticing the boy in question, he stood up slowly and hopped down to the next ledge... He slipped into one of the windows and walked into the kage's office walking to one of the tables he came upon what he was looking for and rustled thru some of the papers there set up to be either handed out to genin or be placed on the mission board to have them take themselves. He noticed one asking for dog walking and for a moment there looked it over. With a shrug he rolled it up and set it on the table before forming the sign of the Dog, then shifting it into the sign of the Boar, then slamming it into the Ram sign, which at the end a puff of smoke was formed all around him and when he emerged it had put a henge upon him transforming himself into his 13 year old self, shorter than most at four foot seven with a black over-sized jacket on and his black anbu mask gone. With a swipe of his hand he took off having seen the boy he was looking for walking down the road towards the dojo figuring he could catch up to him before he got there if that was actually his destination.- Guest_RandomMaskedShinobi: ~Having found himself at a lost this fine Yonshi day, the genin decided he'd head out and undertake a mission. The sun shone through, parting the creeping mist in ways he didn't even know possible. He needed to do something to stand out ion the village, and had been trying to complete missions left and right to n avail. When he sat down on a bench and sighed, his will had nearly given up. His reservoir of will having been nearly deteriorated with the constant missions he put himself through. it was only when he noticed his fellow genin, Shikake, approach did he allow a smile to over come his face. leaping from the bench, he ran over to the genin as he waved.~ " heya Shi! Guess what! Guess what!" ~he was overly excited, and his tone fell to a hushed whisper as he spoke,~ " Lady Shikage helped me find my families power! But only now..I can't find anything to do with it!" ~The lament in his voice was real, as if having the sharingan and no place to use it was the end of the world. but he figured that Shi would understand it was his lack of training with the power than depressed the shinobi, not having it and not using it.~ " Also..Ryumaru is done.....I just need to test him out, ok? So.." ~His smile turned mischievous~ " I only ever see you when you've begun a mission. DO you have one now? Can I help? Please?" Shikake: -He had come to a stop when he suddenly found himself with Kaosu running up to him. He came to a stop, well it may not be who he had anticipated but this could work. He listened and heard about the Uchiha having finally acquired his eyes, to Shikake it was clear, at least it gave the boy an advantage over the competition. He heard the complaint about not having anything to use it with, probably to learn how to use it better. He considered his mission, it was simple, it was likely not to help much with the others needs but it will give him a chance to at least gain another mission on his record. He listened about him having finished the puppet and only needing to test it. He watched as a mischievous grin formed on those lips, ok so now was where the other got to where he truly was going. Hearing the question and the plea he grinned under that cloth mask before showing the rolled up parchment to the other.- “It isn't much, just some dog walking mission, I figured I could get it done and over with by lunch, I can always use the company though.” -With that he had waved the other to follow him along and this time tossed the mission paper over to Kaosu to hold onto and read if he desired. He knew the house and was already working his way over to it.- Guest_IraUchiha: ~At the amused speech of the other 'genin', Kaosu read over the mission scroll with excitement. he loved animals, especially dogs. they were cuddly and soft and didn't mind a tight hug every now and again. Looking over to his 'friend' the genin smiled widely, trying to be as outgoing as possible when he spoke, " heya Shi, I missed ya~ I hope you've been well. I'd love to help out on this walking assignment. I love puppies. Big, small..it doesn't mater if they are fluffy or bald. I think animals are more pure than we are, ya know? No hate, no rage..just pure trust and love. Makes me wonder why we can't be more like them, ya know?" After speaking his piece, he read the scroll over three times, taking in every detail and memorizing it i hopes of making sure he'd caught everything. " I'm not sure if ryumaru is gunna work when i use him though..some of his pieces keep locking up, and I'm not sure how to fix them. So, do you have any idea what kind of dog we are supposed to be taking out on an adventure?" His demeanor had noticeably changed from the shy, introverted cowardly genin to something new and outgoing. he didn't want to be a clam, he wanted to be the pearl and shine among his peers. However, at this point his only friend was Shi, and even that was a bare bones relationship. He suspected Shi might actually be a chuunin with how he move and acted, but was afraid to call him on it, worried he might break the male's cover and never see him again. "So..where are we going, Boss?" Shikake: -Shikake couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips under the cloth mask hearing the other talking, it was so much different from the first time he had met the boy, at that time he was so antisocial, this was a good improvement.- “Yeah I've been kind of stuck doing more things at home than I'm use to, mom and dad took a mission out west and I'm stuck with all the care at home with the deer and all and with it being almost spring it's antler collecting time, a lot of roaming in the woods in the compound for me... not much time on hanging around in the village except to try and get myself some missions.” -It was true of course, the deer were shedding and he had been collecting the items for medications the healers made. Or at least his clone had been till he got back from that trip with the Shikage that no one here even knew about. Of course he didn't understand the process of the medicines himself, he only knew the bare minimum on the fact of things, his family has provided the ingredient for generations and it gave him a bit extra cash in his own pocket and kept his heard healthy but the processing was beyond him personally. He listened in on the opinion of the other and just smirked under his mask, a soft kind before a small nod of his head to key points given before speaking up.- “Not sure what kind we will be dealing with, but I do at least know where we are going.” -He motioned to down the road, the sound of a barking dog clear, the dog no doubt large with that deep barking they both could hear, he figured the dog was having cabin fever by being cooped up at the moment and was rearing to go, this should be interesting. As they finally got to the door he motioned for the other to come on over and came to wait till Kaosu got to his side before giving the door a quick knock to gain attention to the owner within, he motioned to Kaosu giving him the chance of doing the talking.- “Boss? Naw, this time how about you do the leading? I have no problem with such now, I just felt a little put off last time with you all ready to leave me behind, no hard feelings though.” -With that he stepped back with such a move to let Kaosu be the one closer to the door than he was when the door had opened- Guest_IraUchiha: ~Listening to each word the Nara spoke, Kaosu nodded intently, instantly feeling bad for what he'd done before. he had been a shy, nervous guy back then. And now, after the trauma his kage had put him through, he realized that come hell or high water, the village would have his back. Or that's what the puppeti-fied shinobi had conveyed to him; their hidden meaning and message. When given the oppertunity to take point, he did so without hesitation, having come to the conclusion that he could trust SHi. That nickname though...Shi. It made him shiver, his paranoia screaming that there was more to this gnein than met the eye. He was named for the Village itself, leading Kaosu to picture him as though he held a shinigami within him, much in the same way jinchuuriki were vessels of the bijuu. His thoughts were stopped short when the old man from the docks opened the door, causing Kaou's jaw to almost drop, and he stiffled a minor groan. Every time he ran into this old guy something bad happened to him. And from the booming bark emanating from behind the old fellow, he was mentally agreeing with Shi about how large the dog must be, there thoughts aligning without a single word about the matter having been spoke. " Heyoo! G'nna be walk'n Meat'ed fer me ta day? Gewd luck, I'm already late as it is!" Forcing the end of a frayed, crimson leash into Kaosu's hands, the old man took off towards the doors, quickly being followed by his massive, two hundred pound great dane. The Uchiha had less than a second to lock eyes with his friend, the look held within screaming the words 'Help?' before he was ripped from his feet and dragged along. The dog's speed kept the light male mostly airborne, though he did have his impacts with the ground. This was NOT what he'd signed up for when he offered to help, and had no clue how to make the beast stop. it was taking all of his strength just to hold on. 'Damn it, Nara. BIND THIS THING AND SAVE ME!' came is agitated thoughts, the emotion due to the fact that he was currently losing a taijutsu match to an animal who had the sole intention of chasing the squirrel it saw thirty seconds after his owner left, forcing Kaosu's to the outskirts of the village in a matter of minutes if not rescued.~ Shikake: -He had been standing and watching as the old man had came out and started talking, mentioning he was late and having thrusted the frayed leash into Kaosu's hand. He soon found himself left in the dust from the overly excited dogs antics to being finally free. He couldn't help the chuckle as he saw the Uchiha suddenly being drug in such a way in generally a cloud of dust as if no control at all was possible in this situation. He had taken off swiftly after him feet tapping along the paved road as he went rushing to get close to the situation at hand. He heard the cry from the boy and had to refrain from reacting to the situation as humorous. His hands flew into the rat sign and dropping to a knee he shot out his shadow imitation technique. He knew the action was likely not to work, but the Uchiha wouldn't know that moving people were a very hard thing to catch in such a situation. He had went to grab the shadow of the dog to let the Uchiha get a better hold of the animal while he went to help, however he missed when the dog leaped and with the action had sent tension on the leash itself. With that tension the fraying leash snapped in two and the dog went charging off towards the lake after that squirrel at twice the speed he had been at now that he wasn't dragging the young shinobi behind him.- Guest_IraUchiha: ~Oblivious to the world as it flew by in a haze, the Uchiha youth was doing what eh considered and amazing job at maintaining his grip. That was until he heard that dreadful~TWANGSNAP!~. The leash had given! Throwing his weight forward, his position chaned so that he was parralel to the ground, using the basic tree climbing exercise to adhere to the wall that would have smashed his face in if he had been a fraction of a second slower. He righted himself just in time to see the dog dive into a bush as it approached the lake, pulling a groan of exasperation from the genin. " Shiibruuuuh... yer killin meee!" He'd wait for the male to catch up before taking after the dog, unsure of where the wiley hound may have gotten off to.~ Shikake: -As he had ended up watching as the Uchiha caught himself from being hammered into the wall and soon came to complain about how things are going he spoke up.- “Sorry Kaosu, I tried catching him but it isn't as easy as it sounds, he unknowingly dodged me.” -With that he glanced over and saw that the bushes had ruffled and knew even if he had no sign of where he went he could track the dog easily, but he wondered, would those eyes of the Genins actually help in this tracking? He took off after the Uchiha and had soon caught up before asking.- “So what do those eyes do? How do they help you?” -He followed him but also came to shift a bit to the right seeing a break in the foliage meaning something had broken it not long ago. He soon came to be standing near the lake, he was on alert, he had known that the lake had crocs in it so he was always wary when coming close to the place, he only hoped the dog was smart enough to keep clear of the waters.- Guest_IraUchiha: ~Having nearly forgotten about his sharingan, the boy chuckled and mumbled, " Right..my eyes..heh..oopsie.." With his demeanor becoming serious once more, he spoke a single, determined word~"Sharingan!"~ His eyes turned from gold to crimson with a single tomoe marking appearing beneath each pupil. Instead of being identical, however, each tomoe was mirrored so that the wide bulb of the marking was further from the pupil than the curved tails. Follow the path he'd seen the dog take, he'd catch sight of it through the bushes. Curling his hands into a single sign, he'd appear to vanish seconds later, only to reappear standing upside-down on a branch in front of the dogs path, chakra strings having been released immediately upon exiting the high speed movement, would be sent after the pooch, moving to snare the great hound's leash. Once all ten had been attached, he used the strings as a leash. Dropping to the ground, Kaosu used the tree climbing technique once again to latch himself to the ground in case the dog got rowdy again. Casting a nervous glance to the water behind them, his sharingan picked up the forms of critters he couldn't and would rather not identify. Deactivating his dojutsu, he lead the dog from the wilds back to where he'd left Shi, grinning widely, " Heh, I may not have that toy of mine working yet, but at least these strings are good for something, eh? We are supposed to meet him back at his house an hour after he left..how long has it been?" He'd begin heading back the way they came, his head shaking fro side to side at the fact that he'd just been beaten down by a dog. A giant dog, but a dog none the less. Not even a ninken. A fisherman's dog! His cheeks was would be tinged pink in embarrassment as he grumbled to himself.~ Shikake: -He watched the embarrassment of having forgotten about a skill he had on hand that he actually had been complaining about not using. Having the question ignored and just being used he almost shrugged it away, clearly the boy can find the dog if he realized its potential for such. He shifted a bit letting himself stay here, at least at this vantage point if he heard the other cry out at being hurt he could get there quickly enough. He waited and after a bit of time he finally saw the Genin come back with the dog, clearly he must be using chakra strings to be tethering himself to that floating leash end. He he grinned at the others words and nodded his head and then glanced up at the sky. Sure the mist always made it hard to see very far and the stars were never really seen like they should be but the bright spot in the sky where the sun was positioned still showed him the time. If he estimated it they likely will be back to that house just in time not even making a comment of the slight blush he noticed on the others cheeks, clearly embarrassed by the situation however in his time as a genin himself there had been plenty of times he himself had felt like hiding under a rock... it came with the territory.- “It's close enough, should take us the rest of that time to get to the house and give him his dog back. After all I think this big boy has likely had plenty of exercise for the day.” -He couldn't help the soft chuckle at that, by the way the dog was panting he clearly had ran himself out. He walked along side Kaosu following him along and they took their time getting back least the dog find itself wanting to be free once again. He smirked when they had gotten close to the house and saw that the old man was settled on the porch waiting for them.- Guest_IraUchiha: ~Pleased with their handiwork, the Uchiha youth agreed that the pooch must be tired out at this point. Breaking into a light jog, he'd force Shi to keep pace with him as Meathead trotted alongside, looking more like a small horse rather than a large dog. It took them a good twenty minutes to cover the distance that they, in their urgency, hadn't felt traveling the first time. Catching sight of the old man, the happy hound began to strain against the genin's strings,desiring his freedom. It was granted when they got five feet from the old fisherman. The pup got his sneak attack on daddy, pinning the laughing, sputtering geezer to the floor as he fought not to drown under a sea of slobber. Turning from the scene of immense silliness, Kaosu headed towards the mission office, flashing Shi a peace sign as he wandered off, ~" Lets go turn this thing in. After that, ramen is on me!"~ The invitation was open, though he knew the nara was a busy lad. Not wanting to pressure him, he simply continued walking away, pleased that his string idea had worked so well. Checking in with the office whether SHi accompanied or not the Uchiha reposted that both he and Nara Shi had completed the job. With that, he headed off for dinner.~ Shikake: -Shikake followed along letting the other set the pace, he heard the comment of having a meal on the other and only nodded but he waved it off.- "Another time perhaps need to grab myself some feed then need to start on some things at home." -He followed to the missions office and watched as he signed the papers saying who was entering the mission and when the other boy had come to take off to grab dinner he waited a couple minutes before releasing that henge... eventually the boy with those eyes will come to realize who he was, his chakra will eventually give him away, but for now at least he had been able to enjoy a morning and seeing how the other has grown. He turned to the one that was gathering missions and softly crossed out shi in a single stroke on the mission and signed his own name for having removed it before disappearing from sight with a single tiger hand sign to find a secluded roof top out of sight of observers to watch once again the village activity on his own.- 'End Results:' Dog walked, mission complete.